


Different world.

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, super human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and ice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life growing up for Mickey Milkovich was confusing. The first time his father beat him, he was only 5. Through out his childhood, he constantly thought to himself, is this normal? to be hated, beaten, forced to do things he didn't want to do? It made him feel alone in the world. He couldn't tell anyone how he felt because that would be way too faggy and his dad would torture him more. All of these feelings and experiences made him feel empty, cold, wrong. When he was 13, he had gotten used to the constant beatings his father gave him but in his mind, he would take every punch, every kick as long as his father never laid a finger on his twin sister Mandy.

One day he'd come back from the shop with 2 snickers bars. One for him, one for Mandy. As he opened the door to his sister's bedroom, he saw her covered in bruises and crying. He knew immediately that his father had done this to her. He hugged her, told her everything was going to be okay. When she fell asleep, he went into the living room where he saw his father. Mickey was frozen in his spot for a few minutes staring at the man that was nothing more than a monster.

"Da fuck ya staring at boy?"

"How could you do that to Mandy?"

"Because I fuckin' wanted to! Got a problem with that boy?"

His father's carelessness and revolting attitude made Mickey mad. No one lays a finger on his sister. Mickey's mind went blank, blank with rage. Mickey lunged towards his father, he grabbed onto his father's neck and started choking him. It was ironic, his father had warm skin, his face a rush of red. Mickey didn't think this was possible for someone so cold hearted with frozen blood running through their veins. Mickey screwed his eye's shut as he was choking his father. When he opened his eyes, he thought he was dreaming. Mandy was screaming, he walked over to comfort her but she tensed. He laid eyes on his father who he had abandoned and saw what he had done.

How the fuck was this possible? This only happens in movies and comics, no way did that actually just happen; Mickey had literally turned his dad into ice. Mandy was screaming. Mickey's finger tips were frozen. He did not know what to do. He turned round to Mandy and told her everything was going to be okay, got his father's statue and dragged it outside. In the morning, his father's remains was a puddle of water in his back yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Life growing up for Ian Gallagher was confusing. Between his bipolar mom and drunken, drugged up father, he didn't know what was normal. He was practically being raised by his older sister Fiona. His older brother by a year was his best friend. They told each other everything. They stood up for each other all the time. It was Lip and himself against the world. When Ian's dad drunk, he had a tendency to be aggressive both physically and emotionally. He always took it out on Ian. None of the other siblings. Just Ian. This made him resent his father on so many levels. Ian thought as long as he was taking the abuse off of his father and not the people he loved, everything would be okay.

When he was 14, he and Lip were babysitting Debbie, their little sister. They were watching TV and everything was fine until Frank turned up. Ian was in the toilet when his father made his grand entrance. When he stepped out of the toilet, he heard his little sister crying. He went to investigate what was going on. Frank had punched her in the face, her nose was broken. Lip started to fight his father but Frank then punched Lip in the stomach, Lip doubled over as he weezed in pain. Frank then spat on his brother and sister. This repulsed Ian, how could someone treat their own flesh and blood like this. Ian saw red. He blacked out. All he remembered next was that his hands were boiling and his brother was staring at him as if he was a complete stranger. Lip then spoke.

"Ian?"

"What happened?"

"Turn around." Ian did as Lip told him. His father was on the floor covered in scorch marks and water.

"What the hell happened."

"You don't remember?" Ian shook his head. Lip took a deep breath.

"You charged over to frank and started punching him, he punched you back and you pushed his chest away from you with your hands... but Ian, your hands were literally on fire. He collapsed because you know, he was on fire and I chucked a bucket of water over him to put him out. Then you fainted."

"No Lip I'm being serious what happened?" Lip just stared at him. Ian then looked at his hands, they were red and boiling.

"Ian you set frank on fire! Do you know how fucking awesome that is?" The sides of Ian's mouth turned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither boy had any idea how he did what he did. Was it blind rage? Was it something Locked in themselves that anger and resentment allowed them to access?

After the event that transpired, Mandy didn't talk to him for a week. She used her best friend Google to see if she was imagining really did happen. Did her brother actually have the ability to turn things it ice? What Mandy discovered put her mind at ease. She then approached her twin brother. She entered his room and he was in bed hugging his legs. It was obvious he had not slept in a long time and he was very tired. She went over and sat next to her brother.

"Hey Mick, are ya OK?"

"Well let's see, you ain't spoken to me in a week, I turned dad to fucking ice and I'm a freak, course I'm OK!" Mandy took a deep breath.

"Mick, you're not a freak. I've been researching this to get my mind around it." Mickey glared at his sister as she continued. She opened her laptop and showed it to Mickey.

"I managed to find a website that explains this shit. There's this scientist that has been doing research on things like this. It says that 1 in 10 people have supernatural powers to a certain extent but it can only be triggered by particular events meaning 1 in 10,000 people who would have the ability will get acess. It can range from anything. They say it's half genetic mutation whatever the fuck that is and half cercomstance. These events that can lead to this are meant to be sever abuse, self loathing, over protection of others and self identity confusion. And there's more."

"Da hell's self identity confusion?" Mickey asked with a croke in his voice because he thought he already knew the answer. Mandy the Google it and told him.

"It can be anything from thinking your menna be the other gender, people with mental illness, ferrel children, traumatic stress at a young age or something just as simple as being confused about your sexuality." As soon as the last part was mentioned a tear rolled down Mickey's cheek.

"Mick ya okay? You know you can tell me literally anything, i wont tell anyone it will be between you and me. Dad's not here anymore so you can tell me and not me afraid." Mandy hugged her brother as he uncharacteristically began to sob.

"Mandy I don't understand what's going on with me. Iggy and them lot keep going on about girls and how they look and how they feel about them while I don't. I think about guys..." Mandy pulled him in closure. She assured him everything was going to be okay. She felt really bad for him. Their family were all homophobic, they beat fags up whenever they found them. She knew she needed to take Mickey's mind off the subject and let him figure it out in his own time.

"Mick ya know, it also says once you've tapped into the power or what ever it is, you can train yourself yo use it whenever ya want. I say you get some sleep and when you wake up, we can make shit turn to ice." Mickey smiled at his sister and nodded before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian was woken up by Lip. They placed their father's sleeping body in a gutter after the incident late at night so Ian wasn't in the mood to be woken up. 

"I'm too tired piss off!"

"Ian get up it's 4 in the afternoon." Ian reluctantly got out of bed.

"Hey i thought it would be a good idea to test out this thing you have because it's fucking awesome." Ian nodded and got changed.

The two of them walked to an abandoned building. And Lip stared to speak.

"Right, from what i saw, it came from your hands so if you focus, on like the fire and pretend your chucking a ball it might work." So Ian tried. He'd been trying for half an hour with no success. Lip was sitting on the ground and he started talking."

"Ya hear about that guy in the year above me Roger Spikey?" Ian ignored him as he continued to make fire.

"Apparently he's a fuckin' faggot, he was taking it up the ass by some freshman. no one knows who fucked him though. He could be in your class, eww he may even try it on with one of us-" Ian finally managed to make fire. It was a big explosion from his hands. Ian realised that he did it while his brother was being homophobic so he ran. He ran out the building and retreated home and barricaded himself in the upstairs bathroom.

2 hours later Lip came home and asked Fiona where Ian was. She told him he was in the bathroom and had been for a while. He ran upstairs and started banging on the bathroom door.

"FUCK OFF" Ian demanded. 

"Not until you open this fucking door."

"Not happening." Lip knew how stubborn Ian can be sometimes so e sat outside the bathroom waiting for Ian to open the door. He'd occasionally smell smoke from the bathroom so he knew what Ian was doing. Lip was getting tired and he couldn't be asked to wait any longer. Lip kicked the door down. He saw his little brother's eyes were red rimmed. He was only wearing his boxers and there was a burned pile of hand-me-down clothes in the middle of the floor. Ian charged to their bedroom and Lip followed. Lip locked the door behind him.

"It was you wasn't it?" Lip asked nervously.

"Well done! Don't worry though, I won't try it on with you coz ya know, faggots may be perves but your my brother." Ian was pissed. He started getting changed and Lip felt guilty as hell. 

"Ian I'm sorry, you know I was joking around, you know that I don't actually think that." Ian ignored him and carried on getting changed. Lip put his hand on Ian's shoulder.

"Ian, you're my brother. I love you. Being gay ain't gunna change that okay? Trust me, I was kidding. You know I ain't like that, I've been hanging round with Mickey too much. I don't care you like dick, it's actually quite cool but you can't be fucking people at school." Lip finally successfully made eye contact with his little brother. 

"Understand?" Ian nodded in response. Lip pulled Ian into a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the years each boy had mastered their power. No one but their closest sibling knew about their power. Neither one of them had any in tension to put their power to good use, it was just convenience. Both boys had been in and out of juvie though (not at the same time), sometimes, their power would not help them out but would only make problems. This meant that Ian could no longer get into the army. He still kept his sexy muscular body though from his ROTC training.

Mandy and Ian were best friends. She knew Ian was gay but she didn't mention anything to or about her brother. Mickey and Lip were best friends. Mickey didn't tell Lip about his sexuality. Instead, he pretended to be homophobic. Lip kept Ian's secret. Lip and Mandy started to date when Mandy was 17. Because of this, all four of them hung round together allot more often. 

To say Mickey had a bit of a crush on Ian was an understatement. He'd never felt this strongly about a guy before. He felt drawn to Ian. Not because his body was that of a God or his red hair buzz cut was secretly a turn on. He felt drawn because there was something with Ian's energy the way he was, everything about him; Ian took his breath away.

Mandy started to pick up on this, how Mickey would constantly look over whenever he thought no one was looking, the way he always asked about Ian, how he was always happy when Ian was around. Mandy believed it was time that she spoke to her brother about this. She went into his bedroom and sat on the end of his bed.

"Hey Mick?" He nodded.

"You like anyone?" He looked startled.

"Fuck off" there was no venom in his voice.

"You do like someone don't you?" Mickey through a pillow at Mandy's head.

"Fuck off" she then pinched his cheek. And started baby talking.

"You have a lil' crush on my bestie don't ya" Mickey swatted her hand away.

"Why would you say that? Are you crazy? God that's Lip's brother. He's a geek hence why he's in all your classes"

"Really? You don't fancy Ian? When you get defensive or in denial you end up freezing stuff without knowing, look at your drink." Mickey looked at the drink in his hand and it had frozen." Then he mumbled

"Shit fine. How'd ya guess?"

"Well, he has a body of a god so why wouldn't ya and I see the way you look at him."

"It don't matter anyway, he's straight and I'm me."

"Well I thought Lip didn't know I existed until I told him I liked him and it turned out he felt the same. Mick you go round pretending to be this tough guy that you ain't. Be yourself around him and make an effort I dunno. You don't exactly look like a sack of potatoes and when was the last time you saw Ian talk about a girl?" Mandy then got up and felt the room. Mickey felt slightly optimistic, what die he have to loose?

***

Ian was laying in bed. He couldn't get Mickey out of his mind. His smile, his eyes, his amazing ass. He knew all he could do was fantasies about the guy because if he knew that if Mickey knew how he felt, Mickey would kill him. But in a weird way, that kinda turned him on. He was dragged away from his thoughts by Lip slapping him in the face.

"What the hell Lip?"

"Lighter ran out." Ian rolled his eyes, stuck a finger out and lit Lips cigarette up.

"That shit never gets old" there was a moment of silence between them until Lip spoke again.

"Ya know what I decided?"

"I don't you but your gunna tell me anyway..."

"I decided that your actually crazy!" Ian looked over at Lip.

"I know you like Mickey so don't even denigh it! Your unusually quiet when he's around and you like always do your nervous laugh which makes you sound like Debbie, oh and you always stare at him, especially his ass" Ian's face went bright red.

"I can't help it. Trust me, I've tried not to but I can't help the way I feel." Lip just nodded.

"I get it."


	6. Chapter 6

It was lunch time at school. Lip and Mickey were sitting on the bleachers while Ian and Mandy were in the library finishing a school project. Lip had noticed that Mickey was acting a bit weirder lately. He was being nice, especially when it came to Ian. It was weird but good weird. There was no way Mickey knew that Ian liked him because one of would be dead.

"Hey Mick why ya been acting weird lately, I ain't complaining, its just different." Mickey just shrugged in response. Lip continued using the same annoying voice that Mandy uses to patroness him.

"Does somebody have a crush?" 

"Fuck off"

"Oh my god Mickey you do!"

"I do not"

"What's her name, come on tell me I told you about Mandy"

"A, I didn't wanna know about Mandy and B, there is no she so back off"

"Mickey I know you're lying"

"How's that then?"

"You scrunch your hands up as if your holding something."

"No I don't" Lip laughed and pointed at is fists. Mickey growled.

"Fine I maybe kinda like someone now will you fuck off!" Lip laughed.

"Why ya being so defensive over it?" Mickey then ran off. It finally clicked in Lips head.

***

Ian got a text from Lip

Lip: hey fucked as shit! Bring some joints and come join us @ Mandy's?

Ian thought it was a good enough excuse to go and see Mickey so he went. He knocked on the door and Mickey answered.

"Hey" Mickey said optimistically. 

"Hey, Lip told me to come over with some joints and said shit"

"Oh they've popped out to get some take out, come in... if ya want?" Ian stepped inside.

"Wanna beer?" Mickey asked. Ian nodded. They sat down on the sofa smoking the joints. Both of them were nervous as hell. Mickey turned on the TV. They were each staring at each other in the corner of their eye. Mickey was about to speak but Lip and Mandy walked in the door. They both looked very smug as if they knew something no one else did.

"Hey guys alright over there?" Lip asked in a condescending manor. Mandy laughed. Lip carried on talking.

"Hey I've got an excellent idea, why don't weee play truth or dare." Both Ian and Mickey didn't look impressed. Mandy made them participate.

Half an hour into the game, Lip had ran up and down the street butt naked, Mandy confessed that she used to fancy Ian before she fell in love with Lip and then Ian had to strip/give Mandy a lap dance. Mandy dared Mickey to freeze something, he was so drunk and high he forgot that Lip and Ian didn't know about it until he froze his lighter. Both boys stared at him in awe.

"What, neither of ya seen that shit in real life, now I need a fuckin' lighter." Ian and Lip looked at each other and laughed. Ian then stuck his middle finger up under Mickey's cigarette. A flame appeared on the top Ian's finger. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, fire and ice, they knew there was a reason as to why they were drawn together. Neither of them ever thought that if they loved someone, that person wouldn't be able to fully understand them but now, they've been proved wrong. The boys stared into each other's eyes as if there was nothing left.

Mandy was about to speak but Lip dragged her out of the living room and into her bedroom. All of a sudden, Ian and Mickey's lips became magnets. Opposites attract. They made out while simultaneously ripping each other's clothes off. They made it into Mickey's room... just about.

When Mickey woke up, he had Ian's arm anchoring him down onto the bed. This gave Mickey a sense of security. The warmth of Ian's body made him feel normal; he felt at home. When he looked at Ian sleeping, he swore to himself that it was the most beautiful sight that he'd ever seen. Ian woke up and smiled. Then he realized he was in bed with Mickey Milkovich, the boy that he yearned for yet feared.

"Morning?" Ian asked awkwardly.

"Are ya gunna kill me?" Ian asked while cringing. Boy he was sexy.

"Why would I do that firecroch?" Ian giggled at his new nick name and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey blushed. They got up, pulled their boxers on and went into the living room. Lip wolf whistled at the boys and in retaliation, they both gave Lip the finger. Mandy ran over to them and hugged them.

"Finally, you two have liked each other for ages!" They both looked at each other and blushed. 

"So are you two together now?" There was an awkward pause. Lip finally spoke.

"Jesus Mandy, they've only just slept together! Give it some time they like need to go on dates and shit first"

Mandy and Lip kept arguing but that didn't matter. Ian and Mickey only needed to stare into each others eyes and they were no longer alone. They were happy.


End file.
